Kino der Toten: Compensation
by Ravenspine21
Summary: Tank's wisecracking comments get out of hand, and Richtofen decides to teach him a lesson. M/M, Language, Sexual situations, etc.


**Title:** Compensation

**Pairing:** Richtofen/Dempsey

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Treyarch and Activision. I just like to slash them for my own sick entertainment~

**A/N:** _;; I must have written like, 3 half fics before this came out the way I wanted it to. Gah, I'm just glad that it's winter break. Written for Wicked Intentions. (note: if you might want google translate open, if you don't know German insults :P )

Tank groaned as he heaved more boards from the pile on the ground, dragging bundles of five or six over to an impatient German at an opened window.

"Could you be any slower, Dempsey?"

"Maybe if you weren't so fucking lazy, this would get done faster." Dempsey shot back, dropping the planks of wood at Richtofen's feet, and flopping down on a tattered chair near the window.

"Fuck, this place is weird." uttered the American. "Don't think I'll ever get used to it being... Erm... What year is it again?"

"1964." Answered Richtofen, concentrated on barricading the window.

"Christ..." Muttered Tank, running a hand over his short hair as he scanned the room. On the wall adjacent to him hung four paintings he hadn't noticed until now. He stood to examine them, grinning widely.

"Check it out! That's us! Guess we really made an impression back in the 40's, 'ey Richtofen?"

The German didn't respond. He'd been thinking hard about their predicament, and how they had ended up in the theatre. Maxis and himself had not intended for the teleporters to travel time, so how could they have ended up in the future? His thoughts were interrupted as a pebble struck him in the ribs.

"Don't ignore me, stupid kraut." Dempsey muttered, earning a death glare from the German. He returned to his boarding absent-mindedly, as Tank continued to comment on the paintings. His head turned to see a rather large portrait of Richtofen, staring intently at the observer.

"Hey, no fair! Your portrait is bigger than everyone else's!" Dempsey complained "Must be trying to compensate for something..."

Richtofen shot another glare at Tank. He snorted as he nailed the last board to the windowsill. How _dare_ he try to emasculate the doctor in such a way.

Despite his scrawny figure, Richtofen was in no way a "small man". Hammering the last nail in, he turned to glare daggers at the American, who had his back turned to him, examining the blacked out painting. A sadistic grin crept onto the doctor's face. He would show Dempsey, the hard way, just how little he had to compensate for.

What happened next, Dempsey was totally unprepared for. He felt his arms twitch slightly, and a slight sting between his neck and shoulder blades, before he found himself face down on the ground, and a German pressed against his back, breathing down his neck. He moved to break free, but found his arms pinned, under the doctor, who was a lot stronger than he looked.

"What the hell! Get off me!"

"_Was war das, schweinehund_? Compensating for something?" He growled in a slow, sickly sweet tone into Dempsey's ear. It caused his insides to twist and his face to heat up, and Tank immediately hated himself for being turned on by the German's voice. "I'll show you," He stole a lick along the shell of the American's ear "how wrong you are _mein tier_."

Teeth scraped along the back of his neck, and Dempsey had to bite back a whimper of pleasure, feeling his captor adjust his grip to unbutton his trousers with one hand, while the other held him down. If he had a chance to escape with his dignity, now would be it, when only one hand was holding him in place.

The hand slipped into his pants, and massaged at the growing bulge there. Tank's mind screamed at him to fight back, to throw the German off and swear to never go near him again. But his body betrayed him, submitting to the affection he had been neglected of for so long.

"Doc..." He moaned "You fucking psycho..." He could already feel his breath coming in shallow, and pressed his forehead against the cement floor in attempt to hide his shameful, submissive expression. Richtofen, being the observant doctor he was, picked up on this, and flipped over his prisoner to face him directly. Dempsey's blue eyes were clouded with lust, cheeks flushed, lips parted slightly, and shirt bunched up from the German's exploring hands, revealing his taught stomach. He looked so damn fuckable, it was irresistible.

It took all of Richtofen's will power not to tear off the American's pants and fuck him senseless. If he was going to make his point, he was going to do it slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Besides, Richtofen loved foreplay. Pushed the open jacket off Tank's shoulders, and removed the shirt entirely, exposing Dempsey's entire torso. An expanse of flesh, that Richtofen was all too happy to lick and nip and suckle at. Again, he reminded himself that he needed to do this slowly, and settled for pressing an open mouthed kiss to Dempsey's. Tank responded back, leaning up into the kiss, his hands roaming about the doctor's chest.

He began to unbutton the jacket, when his hands were swatted away. He gave the stern-faced Richtofen a confused look. It came out more pitiful than it was supposed to. His unspoken question was left unanswered, as the Nazi pressed kisses along every bit of flesh he could find as he made his way down from Dempsey's neck, and over his chest. He gave his nipples lots of attention, twisting one of the brown nubs with his fingers while he nibbled on the other, coating it with saliva. The American, in turn, arched up with a gasp, mewling slightly when the German withdrew to blow on the wet one.

He continued his exploration down Dempsey's body, kisses becoming more feather light the closer he got to his waistband. Richtofen nuzzled his nose against the carved hip-bone, pressing his lips softly against the hem of his pants in a teasing manner.

"Ungnnhhhhh, for fuck's sake doc... come on!" Tank wailed, gripping the doctor's hair in a fist. Richtofen's hazel eyes flicked up with mischief, and his pink tongue flicked out, dipping into the American's navel, while he dragged his fingertips along the inside of his thighs. "Fuuuuuuck!" Tank threw his head back in frustration, gripping at debris on the floor.

Richtofen gave a laugh, before complying with the American, and pulling down his trousers and undergarments as one, freeing at last the Dempsey's trapped manhood. Dempsey gave grateful sigh, and covered his eyes with his forearm. He was so hard his cock was touching his stomach, weeping precum at the tip, which Richtofen lapped up, earning a groan from Dempsey. The German had planned on making his torture last longer, but he felt himself growing painfully aroused. Unfastening his belt with one hand, he rolled Tank's balls in the other, earning many whines and moans that went straight to the doctor's groin. His tongue pressed against the puckered hole, teasing a bit at first before plunging into the tight ring of muscle, eating out the American's ass. His tongue thrusting stopped after a short while, Richtofen's impatience growing, and yanked down his own pants. He rearranged himself, hoisting Dempsey's ankles up on his shoulders, and positioned himself at his entrance.

He took a moment to take in once more, Tank's expression, before thrusting in to the hilt. He was tight, and hot, and wet. The German nearly came just being inside of him. Tank almost sobbed at the ripping pain, but the feeling of being full overwhelmed it. He relaxed his muscles, remembering how much it hurt when he first hid his medal of honour in the cavity. Richtofen was bigger than that, and Tank would never admit how much he was loving it.

The Nazi began to move, rutting slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. The room's odour of blood and rot was masked with the smell of sweat and sex, and the sound of flesh against flesh and their panting breath filled the area. Dempsey's subconscious was thankful that Nikolai and Takeo were outside rebuilding windows in the alleyway. He'd been staring at the ceiling, when his vision went white and Tank saw stars. He hadn't even been aware he'd screamed out in pleasure, but now he was begging Richtofen to do whatever he had done again. The doctor gripped at Dempsey's hips, and angled himself so that every thrust struck that spot. Tank couldn't exhale without moaning, and he felt warmth pool in his abdomen. He tried to warn Richtofen, but no words would come.

He came hard, clamping tightly around Richtofen and spilling his seed all over his stomach. He felt Richtofen cum soon after, trembling and, oddly enough, giggling as he did so.

After he rode out his orgasm, Richtofen slipped out of Tank and flopped beside him, trying to regain his breath. Dempsey stared off into space, limbs sprawled about. He wanted to just lay there, naked, basking in his afterglow forever. He let his gaze move to Richtofen, who was already finished cleaning himself off, and went about pulling his pants back on and straightening is suit. Tank sat up, dog tags jingling, and the doctor's gaze met his own. Dempsey, opened up his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Richtofen wordlessly handed Tank his pants, and he mumbled a thank you. He turned to leave the American to his business, but stopped in the door way.

"Oh, and Dempsey. If anyone is has to compensate for something, its you." and with that he left with a smile that Tank didn't see. Tank balled his fists and his face went red again.

"OH FUCK YOU, RICHTOFEN."


End file.
